Planning Chaos
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Tifa is driving everyone away with her attitude. Can anything help her calm down? ReTi oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Planning Chaos

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

"No, Elena, I asked for Cerulean white and this is Cobalt white!" Tifa roared at her maid of honor while holding up the napkins she was currently upset about.

Tifa was getting married to Reno tomorrow and everything had to be perfect for the barmaid.

"I know Tifa, I'm sorry I must have ordered the- but Tifa interrupted Elena with a glare.

"Then maybe I should make Yuffie my maid of honor instead, she would do it right!"

"Babe, calm down. We'll be married no matter what the napkins are colored," Reno said, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Reno you don't understand," Tifa replied, brushing off his hand. "Let's just go practice our dancing some more." Then she stood up and walked over to the dance floor, Reno following after her. Elena sighed but left the table, deciding to try and get exactly what Tifa wanted.

Yuffie watched all this with a frown on her face. Taking some powder out from one of her pockets, she poured some in Tifa's champagne glass and pinched a little into Reno's as well.

"That'll fix things," she said before going to join the soon to be married couple and Elena.

* * *

Later than night, as Reno was driving home with Tifa, she fidgeted a little in her seat.

"I'm glad Elena managed to fix her mistake from earlier," Tifa said, not noticing the patch of scales that appeared on her back.

"Tifa, you really need to relax. You've been stressed out far too much," Reno commented.

Tifa just huffed and didn't speak until they got home ten minutes later.

Reno again tried to console her and make her feel at ease but all this did was upset Tifa further.

"Quit nagging me!" Reno was about to speak but he suddenly doubled over. Tifa watched as her fiancé then started to turn into a horse.

"Reno!" The horse only whinnied in response. Tifa felt an itching and went to scratch it only to discover that her hand was now covered in scales. Giving a shriek, she looked at the horse that had been her fiancé.

What was happening to them?

An idea struck her then and she stared at the now equine Turk.

"Reno, change back."

The horse shifted back into Reno and she hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Reno said, returning the hug. Tifa was about to ask what he meant when she felt a weight above her rear. Looking in a nearby mirror, she saw a giant reptile tail growing out of her tail bone.

"Why is this happening?!" Tifa wailed.

"I don't know but we'll get through this Tifa, somehow," Reno replied.

He moved to hug her again but Tifa turned away, running to the bedroom. Shutting the door, she looked down, noticing that her feet had become clawed monstrosities.

"Tifa, let me in," Reno asked from the other side of the door. Tifa wiped some tears that had sprung up and she shook her head.

"No...you can't see me like this...just go away..."

"Tifa I- but Reno suddenly stopped talking. Opening the door, she realized that he had vanished.

"Reno?" Stepping out into the hallway, her tail and feet making things rather odd for her, Tifa looked around. But it was in vain.

Reno had apparently vanished.

"Re, come back," Tifa said. However nothing happened so she tried again, louder. The same result took place. She walked by a mirror but her reflection stayed behind, staring at her as she passed by once more. Tifa didn't notice this and called for Reno again.

"That's not going to work this time," her voice called out from the mirror. Tifa turned her gaze to the source of the voice and watched as her reflection came out, body shimmering until Tifa was staring at her normal self dressed in the most dazzling wedding dress ever created.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked as she walked around her reflection. "Are you me?" The woman smirked at that.

"Who are you? Are you me? Oh you're so pathetic Tifa, always needing things to be spelled out for you. And now look, you drove Reno away and now you're going to be alone."

"That's not true. I didn't-

"But it is. I watched your face as you did it. So concerned with your outward appearance, so concerned with having the perfect wedding, and all of it driving your friends and loved ones further away from you." The reflection pointed at Tifa then and she felt her face push out and her height increase. More scales replaced her skin and soon enough the only thing that remained of Tifa the human was a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Hhhow?" she managed to say, a roar following.

"Your inward selfish desire has made you into this monster. Quite fitting if I do say so myself. But don't worry, you'll still have your dream wedding," the reflection teased before fading away.

Tifa roared in anger then, her massive form knocking over several pieces of furniture before she slumped to the ground, tears wanting to come forth but impossible in her current form.

_I don't want to be alone..._ she thought. A memory came to her, unbidden.

_Tifa was snuggled up to Reno by the fire, the snow outside falling lazily from the heavens._

_"What are you scared of?" Reno asked out of the blue. Tifa smiled at him, a glint in her eye._

_"You're cooking of course," she answered. Reno pouted at that and Tifa just laughed, resting her head in his lap and looking up at his face. Reaching out a hand, she traced one of his crescent scars before speaking once more. "Being alone..."_

_"You'll never be alone babe, not while I'm here," Reno said, sifting his fingers through her hair. She gave a murmur of understanding and looked at him._

_"Your turn," she said after several moments of enjoying the feeling of his fingers._

_"Cleaning the bathroom," Reno answered as serious as could be. Tifa started tickling him then and drank in the sound of his laughter._

"Iii'lll chhhange!" Tifa roared. But after receiving no reply or her situation changing, she hung her head and thought of all that she had lost, her vision fading as sleep overtook her.

* * *

A loud knocking sound caused Tifa to open her eyes. Sitting up, she realized she was back to normal and in her bed.

"Tifa, get up! The wedding starts in a few hours!" Elena's frantic voice came from the hallway. Tifa opened the door dressed in her pajamas. "And I know you didn't want the red flowers but- however the blonde was cut off by Tifa giving her a big hug.

"None of that matters Elena. I just want to get married to the man I love. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch these past few weeks, still want to be my maid of honor?" Elena broke apart then and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course. I'm glad to see you've calmed down a bit but I don't think you can get married in your pajamas," she joked. Tifa chuckled and nodded.

Hours later, as Tifa stared at her white wedding dress in the mirror, she turned to look at Elena.

"Are you sure Reno won't chicken out?"

"Tifa, he loves you. And if he even moved one foot towards the exit I'd drag him back to the altar." Tifa grinned and soon Cloud knocked on the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm coming out now," Tifa said, opening the door.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tifa stared out at the stars on the balcony, a sigh escaping her lips.

She was married. Reno was her husband. And things couldn't get any better.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist then and pulled her close to a familiar chest.

"Ready to go on the honeymoon Mrs. Lockhart?" Reno whispered in her ear. Tifa turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you Reno," she replied softly.

"We're still going to have sex right?" Reno asked. Tifa lost it at the adorably confused expression on his face and kissed him on the lips. Once they broke apart, she grinned.

"I suppose..."

Sure he wasn't perfect, but perfect wasn't what Tifa needed.

She just needed Reno.

* * *

Yuffie beamed at the sight of the two of them from inside, causing Cid to cock an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about squirt?"

"Everything is the way it should be, old man, that's all," Yuffie replied.

Her gamble had paid off.


End file.
